A transported vessel, such as a coffee cup, represents a substantial safety hazard, especially if being carried in a vehicle. Jostling or bumps along the roadway can cause spillage of the hot liquid and has often been the cause of serious vehicular accidents, not to mention the painful burns and damage to personal property caused by the spill.
In response to the above and similar problems, a variety of anti-spill or anti-slosh devices have been developed for use with drinking vessels. Prior forms of baffle configurations typically mechanically deflect and dampen surface fluid motion. Such devices have been either mechanically secured to or integral with a drinking vessel.
Other devices do not attempt to baffle or dampen surface liquid movement, but instead attempt to close off the vessel and allow only a minimal passageway for the fluids. These devices are undesirable in that they usually cover the liquid from view and undesirably restrict fluid flow. They also prevent release of aroma from the vessel and therefore inhibit the sense of smell and taste.
Many baffle insert arrangements in the past have tended to be of a rigid nature and were not readily adaptable to containers of various shapes and sizes. Existing baffles have also tended to resist proper cleaning due to their typical complex surface structure and rigidity. Many consumers and commercial establishments have therefore avoided using baffle inserts due to their limited effectiveness and inability of the baffles to adapt to various size and shape vessels.
Another difficulty with known forms of baffle inserts or spill preventing devices is that they lack considerably in aesthetic appeal. No one wants to drink from a cup with an unappealing insert resting along the surface of their drink.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies indicated above by providing a baffle that is extremely effective in preventing spillage from vessels and which is easily adapted to a wide variety of vessel sizes and shapes. Another distinct advantage of the present invention is that it may be produced in any of a variety of aesthetically appealing configurations.